List of Mayors of St. Marylebone
This is a list of people who held the office of Mayor of the Metropolitan Borough of St. Marylebone. The office was created in 1900 and abolished in 1965. *Edmund Boulnois 1900-02The London Borough Councils. Elections of Mayors and Aldermen. The Times, 10 November 1900, p.14 Election of Mayors. The Times, 10 November 1901, p.10 *George James Elgood 1902-03Election of Mayors. The Times, 11 November 1902, p.12 *Reverend Henry Russell Wakefield 1903-05Election of Mayors. The Times, 10 November 1903, p.11 Election of Mayors. The Times, 10 November 1904, p.6 *Walter Dennis 1905-06Election of Mayors. The Times, 10 November 1905, p.7 *Sir Thomas Henry Brooke-Hitching 1906-07Election of Mayors. The Times, 10 November 1906, p.9 *E T Fowler 1907-08Election of Mayors. The Times, 11 November 1907, p.12 *A J Hopkins 1908-09Election of Mayors. The Times, 10 November 1908, p.8 *Reverend E A Midwinter 1909-10Election of Mayors. The Times, 10 November 1909, p.8 *Ernest Ridley Debenham 1910-12Election of Mayors. The Times, 10 November 1910, p.8 Election of Mayors. The Times, 10 November 1911, p.7 *Edward P Penton 1912-13Election of Mayors. The Times, 11 November 1912, p.13 *Reverend J H Beaumont 1913-14The New Mayors. The Times, 11 November 1913, p.4 *John Fettes 1914-17The New Mayors. The Times, 10 November 1914, p.4 The New Mayors. The Times, 10 November 1915, p.6 The New Mayors. The Times, 10 November 1916, p.12 *Henry Francis New 1917-19The New Mayors. The Times, 10 November 1917, p.3 The New Mayors. The Times, 11 November 1918, p.5 *Duncan Watson 1919-20New Mayors. The Times, 12 November 1919, p.11 *Alfred Christopher Rickatson 1920-21New Mayors. The Times, 10 November 1920, p.14 *Ernest Sanger 1921-22New Mayors. The Times, 10 November 1921, p.12 *A E Hughes 1922-23New Mayors. The Times, 10 November 1922, p.7 *George Bertie Brooks 1923-24New Mayors. The Times, 10 November 1923, p.14 *Frederick William Dean 1924-25New Mayors. The Times, 11 November 1924, p.16 *S Tonkin 1925-26New Mayors. The Times, 10 November 1925, p.16 *P R Clarke 1926-1927New Mayors. The Times, 10 November 1926, p.10 *Richard Stiles Allen 1927-28New Mayors. The Times, 10 November 1927, p.10 *Samuel George Joseph 1928-30New Mayors. The Times, 10 November 1928, p.14 New Mayors. The Times, 11 November 1929, p.8 *Lieutenant-Colonel Reginald Quixano Henriques 1930-31New Mayors. The Times, 11 November 1930, p.10 *F White 1931-1932New Mayors. The Times, 10 November 1931, p.9 *John Fettes 1932-1935 (second term)New Mayors. The Times, 10 November 1932, p.8 New Mayors. The Times, 10 November 1933, p.16 New Mayors. The Times, 10 November 1934, p.18 *Richard Stiles Allen (second term) 1935-1938New Mayors. The Times, 11 November 1935, p.19 New Mayors. The Times, 10 November 1936, p.9 New Mayors. The Times, 10 November 1937, p.9 *A Douglas Waite 1938-40New Mayors. The Times, 10 November 1938, p.22 New Mayors. The Times, 10 November 1939, p.10 * *Douglas Timins -1943- * *Charles Stanley Steel 1945-1947 *Alfred Edward Reneson Coucher 1947-1949The Representation of the People Act 1948 changed the date of mayoral elections from November to May. Mayors elected in November 1947 remained in office until May 1949. *Frederick William Dean (second term) 1951-52 *H C Rowe 1952-53 * *Robert Hamton Sharp 1956-57 * *H C S Thomson 1959-60 * *G Matveieff 1961-62 *Peter Pettit DSO TD 1962-63 *G J Brown OBE MI Mech E 1963-64 * Leonard Pearl 1964-65 *Derek (FDN) Simon 1964-65 References Category:Lists of London mayors